nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch Nyan Cat
Glitch Nyan Cat also known as WTF '''or '''Nuan Xet is a Nyan Cat spoof found on Nyan.cat and is a blooper spoof by prguitarman himself. It is the original Nyan Cat, but has something off with it. the sprite has tiny white spots on the head, and the animation is broken. After one second of broken animation, it flips and trips out, goes back to the broken animation, and then turns a light blue, scrambles up twice, becomes a black garbled mess and then has pieces of the cat go missing, before reverting back into the glitched animation. The background song is a slow, demonic and distorted version of the original Nyan Cat theme song, which doesn't loop correctly on purpose. The broken animation, the flipping and the scrambling of the sprite makes it appear as though the website has a glitch, hence the cat's name. It appears as the main page's cat on April Fools Day (1st April) every year. On the "Pick a Flavor" bar, the preview icon appears as the original nyan cat with a blurred and distorted rainbow. The page's title says "NCN-XTUP NUAN XET!?" and the three options highlight in pink. The page's gif image saves under the name "wtf.gif" and the preview icon saves under "glitch.gif". Today it only has one rainbow stream instead of the three rainbow's and now is in the center of the screen and attached to the rainbow rather then being above it now it is not that much different from the other flavors. The page title is now stuck saying "NON-STOP NYAN CAT!' making it a little bit less affected. On an older version, the main animated picture saves as "nyanvirus.gif" and the background is actually a gif image named "virusback.gif". Back on older versions of this nyan's page, there were many things different from the present version: In the earliest version of the glitched up nyan cat, the main animation was the normal nyan cat doing a forward cartwheel constantly, and did not turn blue or become scrambled, and also had three rainbow streak trails messing up all over the screen. The cat was purposely detached from the rainbows and floats over the top rainbow. Sadly, this early version is not available on Archive.org (Wayback Machine), but a YouTube video by "yoshi7133" with the title of "nyan cat versions versiones de nyan cat" has this version featured on it, along with the long lost Toaster Dog. (More information on the old nyan.cat website can be found on the Nyan.cat page). A later version featured a more trippy sprite instead of the cartwheeling one, but kept the three glitchy rainbows and the flashing light yellow background. The nyan cat flavor's url claim that the cat's name is nyanvirus. The cat is still purposely detached from the rainbows, floating over the top rainbow, but it is also floating through the yellow bar, making it look more effective. The current version no longer has the flashing light yellow background gif image, the cat's url name has been changed to "wtf" to reduce the chances of panic. Oddly enough, going to http://www.nyan.cat/nyanvirus loads up the old page, but the only difference is the sprite's name and the music does not play. Nowadays, going to http://www.nyan.cat/nyanvirus brings up a new page that has Glitch Nyan Cat on it, but the music playing is the same as Missingnyan Cat's page. Trivia The glitchy nyan cat appears as Nyan.Cat's main page cat whenever it is April Fools Day This nyan used to be unique from the other flavors, having three rainbows and floating on top of a rainbow Corrupted by Tac Nayn? The old cartwheeling gif cannot be found anywhere online Category:Cats Category:Poptarts Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Food Category:Special Day Nyan Cats Category:Happy Category:Nyan Song Remix Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Created by Chris Torres